


Walls Between Heaven and Earth

by whenxkilled027



Series: Idiots In Love (Seteth and My Byleth) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, From Sex to Love, Gen, I planned on Smut, I wrote this instead, Idiots in Love, Mention of brother (Male Byleth), My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Seteth needs a hug, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: Some time has passed since Byleth first came to the Monastery.Things have happened... words used in harmful ways.ORByleth can't sleep and intends to work in the library when she sees a light in Seteth's office.
Relationships: Flayn & My Unit | Byleth, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Idiots In Love (Seteth and My Byleth) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Walls Between Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I had planned on going down the list I made for these two and interactions, but it seems my Byleth was not having the smut today. She wanted to make me instead love these two idiots more by making me sad as fuck. XD
> 
> This is a continuation from my other fic and I've come to terms that this may not be in any particular order, but I will write things as they come to me. 
> 
> Again not Beta read, so all issues and mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was another rough night, even with the odd dreams repeating in her mind, if sleep would not come to her she would return to work. The Library tended to be quiet at this point… though Seteth had said she could use his office at night if he wasn’t around once before. He found her one too many times bent over a desk with ink smeared across her cheek. Possibly drooling… ‘unbecoming of a lady’ is the term she recalls him using. 

Snorting quietly By rounds the corner, a faint light catching her eye as she nears the offices. Frowning she gently pushes Seteths open, a light chuckle escaping at the scene. 

_Unbecoming to sleep on one’s desk… oh Seteth, if you could only see yourself._

Ruffed emerald hair covering over a bent arm. Ink well dangerously close to said arm if even moved. A peaceful look hovering over his elegant features. Lips slightly parted as he breaths softly. To the left of his desk, another familiar head of green hair catches her blue eye. Flayn is sprawled out on the sofa, a small throw blanket rumpled up by her feet. A book lays at her fingertips on the floor and it is clear these two are far more alike then they give credit. Then again according to her father, her brother and she are damn near one and the same. If Conner wasn’t nearly four feet taller then her and built like her father, he swears they would be identical. Personality-wise, Conner showed far more emotion then Byleth. He was also more articulate and driven in his ideals. When the group was becoming too large for him to handle it was Conner who suggested they split up and cover more ground to get more jobs. Their father didn’t like this idea for a lot of reasons, but he relented after a time and her speaking with him. 

Byleth may not do great in groups or a large gathering of people, but one on one was the best way to let out her emotions. Facing Seteth again after so much time had been easy and difficult. She knew she couldn’t show too much with strangers like Rhea around, but this was Seteth. The man who had worshipped her for hours a few times now and gently worked out emotions and sounds from her normally silent form. A warmth filled her chest when looking at them. It was similar to when she was with Conner and her father… family. The emotion associated with that one word floods Byleths being and lightens it while making it painful. 

Lately, they had been arguing more. Silly things, differences of opinion when it came to her students, and the fact she has been “collecting” those from the other houses. It wasn’t her fault a few of the other students wanted to transfer over. Sighing Byleth carefully, arranges Flayn back onto the sofa, covering her once more with the throw. Gently she pushes back a piece of her hair from her face. The girl hums, a soft “mama” leaving her lips before they curl into a smile. 

Frozen, By can only look down at the innocent face before her and blink. The warmth was tightening in her chest. 

_Longing?_

No. That didn’t seem right. While she didn’t know her precise age, wanting anything like that was still too early on even for her.

_And yet…_ blue eyes look back over to the focal point of her desires. Standing, she notices another blanket on a chair, grabbing it, Byleth stands at Seteths side. 

_“You really do care for him, don’t you?”_ Sothis whispers. Byleth blinks as an odd burning overcome her eyes. The tight feeling in her chest seeming to worsen the longer she stands beside him. Their last fight, ringing in her mind.

_“Honestly Byleth, you can not keep taking students from other classes. Both Dimitri and Eldelgard have come to me. Please if another student requests you to allow then to join, you must say no.”_

_“No.”_

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“I said no. If a student feels that I am better suited to their needs, I will not turn them down. These children, teenagers, are here to learn, but they are also looking for safe places to stand. The world is scary, I know that better than most. Many of my kids hate fighting. Yet, I do what is asked of me and take them out to battle. I scare them a little more each time. Force them to look at the world’s reality. I know this will help them survive in the long run, but I hate it. I hate forcing Bernie and Marianne and Linhart onto the field. I hate looking into Ignatz’s eyes and seeing the anguish of taking another life. By the Goddess, he is an artist, not a soldier.”_

_“Byleth.”_

_“I want to protect them, all of them if I can. I’d die for any one of them as they are my kids. My students. And so help me Seteth, if you or anyone tries to stop me, you will regret it.”_

  
  


She doesn’t regret her words from that day, only that it escalated then Felix places his request alongside Ashe and Sylvan. The Blue Lions was suddenly about to fall with three of its heavy hitters. Byleth knew when Seteth burst into her classroom that things were about to get heated. Dimitri had at that moment come to her with his own request to not take them all and the look of shame on his face when Seteth entered reared something ugly inside, something protective. Sothis had kept her calm enough to tell all of the students to leave the room. Claude pulled Dimitri away and once the doors closed, she lost it. The echo of Dimitri’s weary “I’m sorry.” igniting a flame in her chest.

  
  


_“If you are here to argue about the boys from Blue Lions wishing to join, I suggest you leave out the door you came in Seteth.”_

_“I warned you, Professor. I told you not to allow any more transfers.”_

_“And I told you I would not listen to you. In fact, I said the word NO, to your request.”_

_“Damn it Byleth, why must you be so stubborn? Can’t you see how this is affecting the rest of the classes? The stress you are placing on those that still remain? The heads of the houses? The other teachers? If the church wanted just one big class we would have made it as such.”_

_“For fuck sake, Seteth you make it sound like I’m breaking down the very foundations of the church by taking in a few students! You people asked me to be a teacher and here I am doing MY JOB, and all I get is how upset you are or how disappointed. What is so wrong with me wanting to help them? Wanting to guide them? I don’t care about the three houses! I care about them as individuals.”_

_“Watch your tongue Byleth, you people, was Lady Rhea. She appointed you this position even when I very much felt it was wrong. But she has faith in your abilities to do the work.”_

_“And you?”_

_“What?”_

_“What about you? Do you have that faith in my skills after watching me like a hawk for the last few months? Or is my body the only good thing you find about me?”_

Byleth winced at her own words as they echo harshly back. The pale look to his face, the regret, oh that one had hurt the most. Then again he wasn’t the only one regretting words. If Byleth could she wished her temper had not flared so much. Wished so much she could have used the pulse to turn back time to take back the mean words they said after that. Most of all, she wished she had the courage to apologize.

Unfolding the blanket she delicately places it over his form, while pushing the inkwell a bit further away. Biting her lip, Byleth kneels at his side, their faces now nose to nose. Carefully, she leans forward, lips hovering over his eye lovingly watch his features. 

“I’m so sorry Seteth,” she whispers, the burning of her eyes once again pushing forward, forcing her to close her own. “I should never have said such horrible things. I know, you would never use me. I know being so close and forced to be so far was not easy on you either. I wish-” a hitch in her voice forces her to swallow hard, “I wish, I could hold you once more. Love you. Funny, I didn’t know wanting someone like this would hurt.” Lightly she brushes her lips against his, a drop of moister falling to her lips. 

Roughly she swallows down the knot in her throat, as she pulls away. Like with Flayn, she brushes some hair from his face, before stepping back and exiting the room. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion hits and Byleth looks toward her father’s office. The thought of walking all the way back to her rooms seeming more than daunting by the second. Sluggishly, she closes the door partway before slipping off her shoes and coat. Curling up in the oversized chair, Byleth closes her eyes and sighs longly at the smile and warm arms that greet her.

* * *

Seteth

* * *

The click of the door filled the room, the candle casting a haunting glow against the hand now fisted against the paper. It shaking with how hard it is clutched, a knit in the brow of the man who had pretended to be asleep. The taste of salt on his lips making the ache in his chest more prominent.

He had thought Rhea had been the one to originally enter, only till the noticeable scent of Jasmine and Mint filled his senses. 

_Byleth._

The soft sound of her steps grew closer and he relaxed his body to resemble sleep once more. 

_What is she doing-_

The weight of a blanket settles over his back, but its the brush of her form against his that nearly has his breath stilling. She moves something on his desk before moving. He nearly thinks she is leaving until the shuffle of feet and the gentle brush of something against his nose forces him to remain still. 

“I’m so sorry, Seteth.” strikes his heart with the accuracy of a Sniper. Her lips are a breath away from his own as she whispers to him and each word fills him with so many emotions. If he tried to untangle it would be a mess at his feet. The joy of hearing her says she wanted to hold and- and _love him_ \- his soul wished to sore out into the skies, yelling with joy. Only to crush him with guilt when her voice hitched in sorrow. To cry when her lips brushed against his and leave behind the hint of salt.

_Byleth-_

The brush of fingers against his face nearly breaks his charade.

Then she is gone. Seteth opens his eyes, vision misted.

“I’m sorry too,”

  
_My Love…_

**Author's Note:**

> Small notes:  
> \- Byleth has a younger brother named Conner (19) he will be called to the Monastery by Jeralt for reasons lol  
> \- The title was inspired by the two songs I wrote this too,  
> Walls by Airspoken and the Between Heaven and Earth Song from the game Soundtrack (Both on Spotify)  
> \- After playing the DLC I will go with Byleth being 21 pre skip so she and Seteth first met when she was 20.  
> \- This partly came about when I got into a small (joking) argument with a friend about trying to save everyone and how I can't. The words "Watch me." are my stance on that one lol  
> _ I almost didn't put in the Seteth part at the end but I felt it best cause I know it would kill me with wonder to know if he honestly was asleep the whole time.


End file.
